For: My Love
by byaku
Summary: Written for my sigother, this is ten short one-page shots of Phoenix Wright pairings. D Please read and enjoy, and any comments are appreciated!


Black-and-White

**Black-and-White**

Edgeworth reached over and stroked Phoenix's bicep gently. The two men were naked in bed, sheets loosely wrapped around their muscular bodies. "Hey, Wright," said the silver-haired man, his dark eyes narrowing slightly.

"What?" mumbled the dark-haired man from partially under a pillow. Edgeworth chuckled lightly, his eyes lightening up as he drew lines with his fingers on the man's arm. The atmosphere was comfortable, and Edgeworth managed to relax. He moved forward slightly, bringing his lips to replace his fingers. Slowly, gingerly, he worked up the arm until his hot lips were on the nape of the other man's neck. One of his hands was placed cradling Phoenix's head, drawing it out from underneath the pillow. The other was placed on Phoenix's hip, a soft hold.

"This." He had moved his lips for just a moment, tracing a line with his tongue all the way up to Phoenix's earlobe, which he nibbled softly. Phoenix groaned underneath him, causing Edgeworth's pulse to race. The hand on the dark-haired-man's waist tightened slightly as Edgeworth reacted to the sound of Phoenix's groan. Phoenix raised a hand weakly, to bat at the silver-haired man.

"I have work in three hours…let me sleep…" he mumbled. Edgeworth chuckled, his deep voice reverberating around the room. They were in Phoenix's apartment, on his king-sized bed. Good thing it was big – it gave Edgeworth more…mobility. He bent down and trailed his tongue down Phoenix's neck, working his mouth onto the other man's chest. His mouth closed around one of Phoenix's nipples, licking and sucking at it until it became erect under his ministrations. The other man groaned, his hips twitching slightly. Edgeworth smiled triumphantly. Maybe he would get his way.

"Sleep with me, then," he murmured quietly, seductively. Phoenix rolled his eyes, attempting to push Edgeworth away.

"I've got work in three hours," the black-haired man stammered as a protest – he was going to try it, no matter how weak it sounded. Edgeworth sighed, and rolled over.

"Fine," he muttered sullenly, giving in. It was true – Edgeworth also had work in but a few hours, but he was far better adjusted to pulling sleepless nights then that pineapple-headed defense attorney. A few seconds later he felt lips at the nape of his neck. Inwardly, the prosecutor smiled triumphantly. Edgeworth 1, Phoenix 0. He could feel the heat of the other man's erection somewhere to his left as Phoenix kissed up to his ear.

"I changed my mind," he admitted. Edgeworth chuckled, allowing himself to be dominated for brief moments. It was an interesting feeling, one that he had to admit that he'd enjoyed with some past lovers. However, Wright was a different case. Male lovers were determined on a case-by-case basis, but Edgeworth did have to admit that Phoenix was probably his favorite.

In one motion Edgeworth flipped both himself and Phoenix over so that the silver-haired man was on top. He was in his element now, at least when dealing with this man. One hand slid down and stroked Phoenix's erection, eliciting a moan from the man on the bottom. The other hand slid behind the mass of black hair and brought Phoenix's lips to his as the silver-haired man kissed him passionately. Their tongues fought lazily, Edgeworth dominating easily and Phoenix not even bothering to put up a fight.

Phoenix groaned as Edgeworth's lips left his, moving down to his neck and working their way down his chest until they finally reached where the silver-haired man's hand was. He licked the tip softly, using one hand to hold down Phoenix's hips and the other to hold the attorney's erection. A chuckle escaped the prosecutor's mouth as he took more of the organ into his lips, sucking gently.

He increased the pressure, moving his mouth all over Phoenix's penis. Groans came from the attorney at a fairly regular pace – well, rather, what pace Edgeworth felt like having. He licked harder, stimulating the organ with his hand – he knew what worked on the black-haired man, having done such things in the past. Phoenix's muffled moans were encouraging, as was the twitching of his hips – Edgeworth knew that the man wouldn't last much longer.

As usual, his predictions were correct – he removed his mouth just as the defense attorney came on the bed, his hips twitching slightly as he groaned, shaking his head in slow motion. Edgeworth grinned, cat-like, and moved his head up until he could lick and nibble the man's ear. "That was naughty of you, Wright," he purred, his eyes alight. Phoenix groaned, lazily wiping himself off (with his eyes closed nonetheless) before rolling over onto his stomach.

"Tired…" he mumbled. Edgeworth chuckled, caressing Phoenix's muscles lazily. He watched, intrigued, as the other man started drifting off to sleep. That wasn't okay, now was it? Edgeworth's thoughts were amused as he moved his fingers right between the attorney's eyes and flicked hard. "OUCH!" yelped Phoenix, sitting up with an expression like a startled deer.

"Boot to the head," chuckled an extremely amused Edgeworth.

"What the hell was that for?" grumbled the sleepy Phoenix. Edgeworth grinned maliciously, and Phoenix (eyes open now) looked wary as the prosecutor grabbed one of Phoenix's large hands.

"You're not done yet, bitch." Phoenix groaned as Edgeworth crawled onto him; it definitely looked like he wasn't going to sleep. Ah, well. It was worth it – that prosecutor was so damned hot.


End file.
